The present invention relates to window covering assemblies, and more particularly to a quick connection device for use in selectively securing a window covering portion to a headrail portion of a window covering assembly.
There are many different types of window coverings and treatments for use in covering windows of all shapes, sizes, and locations. Typically, window covering assemblies include an actual window covering portion, and a headrail preferably operable to allow manipulation of the window covering portion. For example, window coverings generally allow for the selective covering and uncovering of a window, as well as intermediate positions therebetween. Such window covering assembly constructions have been well-known and widely utilized for many years.
Of course, there exist many different variations of these types of window covering assemblies, including those designed specifically for use in certain environments, or in conjunction with certain decors. However, the versatility of such window covering assemblies is often limited to the particular environment for which it was specifically designed. For example, a purchaser of a window covering typically selects a permanent window covering portion color and/or design, and a particular headrail design. Although removal of a window covering portion from a headrail has been allowed by previous designs, it has typically been rather difficult to separate the two portions, and has thusly deterred users of the assemblies from doing so. Heretofore, there simply has not been a window covering that allows for the easy separation of window covering portions with respect to headrails. Clearly, a design which allows easy separation of the window covering portion from the headrail of a window covering assembly may provide several benefits, including but not limited to the easy cleaning and interchangeability of various window covering portions with different headrails, as well as the easy initial installation and removal of the assembly.
Therefore, there exists a need for a window covering assembly that employs a quick connection device which allows for the easy removal of window covering portions from headrails.